


The Piano

by BaizhuSupremacy



Series: Root makes disgustingly fluffy stories, its concerning really [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Piano, gon is mentioned, kurapika is a softie, leorio is being stupid, they are already dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaizhuSupremacy/pseuds/BaizhuSupremacy
Summary: Kurapika knows how to play the piano. He tries to teach Leorio to play as well.This is just basically some LeoPika fluff
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Root makes disgustingly fluffy stories, its concerning really [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021813
Kudos: 23





	The Piano

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be my first time writing a LeoPika fanfic so I hope you enjoy
> 
> Also this oneshot is based on the song 銀髪のララバイ or The Silver Haired Lullaby.

Kurapika was sitting at a piano. Kurapika drifted his fingers over the keys.

You know how to play? Leorio said, walking up behind the blond. Kurapika smiled and played a short tune. “Yes, I learned how to when I was 5.” Leorio sat beside him on the little cushion stool. “Could you teach me how to play?” Kurapika looked at the taller male. He furrowed his eyebrows, moving his fingers slowly across the keys. “I’m not sure I could do that.”

“Aw, come on babe. At least try!” Leorio said, placing a hand on Kurapika’s back. Kurapika blushed, he still was not used to being with Leorio. The blond sighed and placed his hands on the keys. “We won’t even be here long, why should I teach you?” This was in fact true, why was Leorio asking him to teach him when they’re leaving in 2 days?

Leorio sighed. “Come on, just a lil song like ‘twinkle twinkle little star.’” Kurapika chuckled.”You’d be surprised on how difficult that song is, but I can teach you a simple melody.” 

Kurapika took about 3 hours explaining the basics and teaching Leorio how to play all the chords he knew. Leorio sighed, “This is tiring..” The blond chuckled and patted his boyfriend on the back. “Now let’s see if you can play the song I taught you without my help.” Leorio nodded and played, very terribly. Kurapika covered his ears, “STOP, STOP!!” the taller male stopped and looked at his lover. “That was terrible. All that teaching for nothing. Even Gon could do better than that.” Leorio shook his head. “Then you help me, guide me hands.”

“Eh..?” Kurapika looked confused, but did as such and put his hands on top of Leorio’s. This time the melody sounded better, but it still wasn’t perfect. “There now try again without me.” Leorio nodded and played by himself. He had improved. Kurapika nodded. “That's better, but it's still bad, but you've improved.” Leorio smiled and kissed Kurapika on the cheek. Kurapika's face turned red, possibly redder than his eyes. “Thank you for the lesson love, I’ll make sure to remember it.” 

Kurapika nodded, slightly dazed, "R-right.."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was that. Sorry its so short, this'll be my first ever fanfic here so i hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment if you want me to write something (but not smut)


End file.
